


Couch Sessions

by fruitstripegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Discussions of sexuality, F/M, M/M, Other, Sexuality Crisis, derek is Scott's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitstripegum/pseuds/fruitstripegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Scott, Stiles, and Lydia all attend the same college. Lydia and Stiles grew up together. Stiles met Scott in college and they became fast friends and roommates.</p>
<p>Stiles goes to Lydia's apartment for some venting/advice and comes away with more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck as I was reading a text post on tumblr and I wanted to Sterek this. Thinking about making this into a few more snapshots of Stiles' life.

“It’s not a joke, Lydia! This could be an actual crisis here!” 

Lydia sighs, opens the door wider to allow Stiles in to her apartment, and preemptively grabs a bottle of wine and the corkscrew along with two stemless glasses as she shuts the door behind her friend and trails behind him to the sleek, deceptively comfy black velvet couch that takes up much of her living room’s real estate. 

“I’m still trying to understand the problem here,” she prompts after Stiles has shed his hoodie. He drops onto the couch as if gravity affected him more than anyone else. 

“I think my roommate’s older brother is hitting on me.” Stiles takes the glass of wine Lydia offers to him and drinks down two large gulps – a shame, really, since it’s not the cheap gas station wine all the sorority girls bring to parties – and hands the glass back over to her to refill. Lydia mentally checks the linen closet and nods to herself: she has an extra set of sheets for the guest bed and a feeling she’ll have use for it tonight. 

“Really,” she prods.

“Yes really!” Stiles’ bright amber eyes widen, obviously affronted that she doesn’t automatically agree with him. She may, yet, once she has the whole story. “You know, he’s helping us out with rent and stuff—Scott and I could never have afforded a place so close to campus without his help. And he’s, like, over all the time to hang out, even if it’s just me there.”

“Just to clarify: you think Scott’s brother—“

“Derek,” Stiles interjects.

“Derek,” Lydia continues, “has the hots for you because he likes to hang out at your apartment, sometimes when his brother is there and sometimes when he’s not.”

“There’s more, of course,” Stiles informs her after he takes another gulp of wine. “So you know how the semester just started up again?” –Lydia nods– “Well he took Scott to go get his books and he asked if I wanted to go to and he bought my books, too! Well, not all of them; I felt weird so I bought some of them but he still managed to get all of the expensive textbooks for my criminology classes. And then he bought me dinner.”

“He bought you dinner?” Lydia raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“Well, we all went out to eat after the bookstore and he picked up the check for the three of us.”

“Is he hot?”

“Lydia!” Stiles gasps.

“What?” she asks innocently. “I’m trying to get the whole picture here.”

Stiles thinks about it for a moment. 

“I guess?” he says after a while. “I mean, I don’t know. He’s taller than me but like twice as broad. He’s got Scott’s dark hair and these crazy expressive eyebrows. Like, he doesn’t need to talk to have a conversation. 

“His eyes are… weird. But like, cool weird? Every time I see him they are a different color. They’re like green but blue but brown in the center? And he’s got this constant five o’clock shadow that I couldn’t grow if I tried.”

Lydia reaches over to the basket of blankets, pulling out her favorite black and white plaid throw to settle over her lap. This is going to be a long night, she figures.

“Is this a creepy thing?” she asks. “Like, is he crazy old? Is he, like, coming on to you without your consent?”

“No!” Stiles rushes to correct her. “No—dude—no. He’s actually a pretty cool guy? Like, he’s paying for Scott to go to college. Whatever financial aide doesn’t cover, anyway, and he’s super smart. He’s a lawyer—passed the Bar two years ago, I think?—but he’s not all uppity, he’s actually really chill and—“

“Oh my god, you like him!” Lydia squeals, delighted. 

“Lydia,” Stiles waves his hands around wildly, almost spilling what’s left of his wine. “I’m not gay! You know this: I only had the biggest freaking crush on you for, like, ten years!”

“Until you actually got to know me,” Lydia agrees, pouring more wine as she talks. “I still maintain that you fell in love with the idea of me and that, once that impression was shattered, you realized you hadn’t actually been in love at all.”

“Or,” Stile suggests, “I began to think of you like a sister and it got weird in my head.”

“Keep thinking that,” she tells him. “Back to the matter at hand: you’re gay.”

“Oh for the love of—I just said I’m not gay!”

“You are…” Lydia taps her chin with a manicured nail as she organizes the best combinations of words in her mind before continuing. “You are sexually attracted to him—to Derek—but that attraction does not extend out to any other males you have met, seen, or otherwise thought about.”

“No… well… fuck.” Stiles sets his wine glass down on the coffee table and draws his knees up to his chest.

“You’re here, why again?” Lydia asks after a moment. 

“Because Derek came over talking about the new Bond movie coming out at midnight. He asked me if I wanted to go—Scott can’t because he’s got an eight o’clock class tomorrow morning—and I told him I had a study group and hauled ass out of the apartment and straight to you.”

“So you could be on a date with a financial stable, reasonably attractive,” 

“Incredibly.”

“Lawyer,” Lydia continues, ignoring Stiles’ correction, “and instead you tucked tail like a coward and ran to my house. Am I missing anything?”

Stiles shakes his head, chin ducked to his chest. 

“Well, then. You obviously came here for my opinion and that’s what you’re going to get: Derek sounds like a catch, it seems to me like you are at least interested in testing those waters out, and you have—“ she checks her watch “two hours before the movie starts.”

Stiles untucks his chin, looks into Lydia’s emerald eyes. 

“What are you still doing here?” She asks. “Go get your man!”


End file.
